The invention relates to an instrument and related method for securing a spinal rod during a surgical procedure.
Spinal implants are often inserted into a patient's body in order to stabilize an internal structure, promote healing, or relieve pain. For example, a common procedure involves the use of anchoring members, such as pedicle screws or hooks, joined by a flexible or rigid spinal rod in order to secure vertebrae in a desired position. Once the spinal rod is placed in the patient's body, the spinal rod should be firmly secured to the relevant anchoring members. Typically, this securing is achieved by rotating a set screw or other locking element to clamp the spinal rod, directly or indirectly, against the relevant anchoring element. However, the application of the necessary rotational force to the locking element tends to likewise apply an undesirable rotational force to the anchoring element. As such, some surgical methods involve the use of a guide tube that couples to the anchoring element. A driving tool is inserted through the guide tube and mates with the locking element. Then, when the tightening torque is applied to the locking element, the guide tube provides a means of applying a suitable counter-torque to the anchoring element.
Further, a surgeon often desires to distract or compress the relevant vertebrae when the spinal rod is secured in place, so that the spinal rod may help hold the vertebrae in a desired position. Typically, this is achieved by using a separate surgical distraction or compression instrument that must access the surgical site while the spinal rod is being secured as described above. The use of the separate tool may present complications during the spinal rod securing process.
While a number of specialized tools have been developed to facilitate the placement of spinal prostheses, including guide tubes and separate distractor/compressor tools, there remains a need for alternative surgical instrumentation, advantageously surgical instrumentation that is well suited to use during minimally invasive procedures.